Love(less)
by Seracchi
Summary: Menceritakan sebuah kisah sederhana mengenai lelaki tanpa perasaan dan cinta.


Death Parade and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Tachikawa Yuzuru. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_"Bukankah aku seharusnya sudah mati?"_

.

Derap langkah yang perlahan namun pasti berjalan mendekat, menyembunyikan secercah campuran rasa ragu dan takut dengan hampir sempurna. Satu langkah demi satu langkah, hingga akhirnya cukup dekat baginya untuk mendongakkan kepala dan mengucapkan salam. Manik birunya berputar menangkap sosok itu dengan lebih jelas dan napasnya tercekat, sesuatu yang ia harap tidak disadari oleh pemilik manik merah marun yang kini menatapnya.

Ia mengucapkan salam yang selalu ia ucapkan, tanpa sadar merekam setiap detail orang itu. Betapa hitam dan panjang rambutnya disisipi sedikit warna putih di bagian depan, dan entah bagaimana ia yakin jemarinya akan meluncur dengan mudah bila ia menyisirkannya di sana. Betapa terang manik mata dengan warna merah keunguan yang bercampur dengan sempurna, dan ada sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya melihat dirinya terpantul di manik mata itu. Betapa mungil tubuh itu—ia menyadari saat orang itu berhenti tidak jauh darinya, dan ia bertanya-tanya seperti apa rasanya bila tubuh itu ia dekap.

Dan ketika orang itu menanyakan pertanyaan yang biasa ditanyakan semua orang—_Apa yang kulakukan di sini?_—ia tidak menjawab melainkan menikmati suara orang itu, suara yang agak bergetar namun begitu lembut. Ia tidak seharusnya melihat tamunya seperti itu, ia tahu. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri karena ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu seseorang seelok ini.

Pertanyaan selanjutnya membuatnya terdiam dengan alasan yang berbeda. Sekujur tubuhnya membeku, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kau ingat?"

Sesederhana itu, ia mendapatkan asisten secara cuma-cuma. Manusia yang kehilangan memori, yang suatu saat nanti tetap harus ia kirim ke tujuan berikutnya, entah reinkarnasi entah sebuah kekosongan.

Menunda-nunda pekerjaan itu tidak baik namun untuk pertama kalinya ia ingin terus menunda.

* * *

"Ada apa?"

Sentuhan jemari yang dingin pada pipinya membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan. Ia menoleh ke samping, menatap manik merah keunguan yang bersinar dan melihat senyum manis merekah. Jemari dingin itu turun menggenggam lengannya.

"Apa kau menerima memori tamu lagi?" Bibir semerah kelopak mawar itu membuka dan menutup, mata merah keunguan itu beralih ke koridor di hadapan mereka.

Dadanya lagi-lagi diliputi perasaan aneh. Lengan yang disentuh oleh jemari yang dingin itu membara, dan ia benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana suhu dingin orang itu bisa memanaskan tubuhnya. Jadi teori bahwa sesuatu yang terlalu dingin bisa membakar itu benar? Tapi suhu orang itu bahkan tidak sedingin _itu_. Apa tubuhnya yang bermasalah?

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu."

Bibir itu mengerucut dan genggaman pada lengannya mengerat diikuti pukulan ringan di bahunya.

"Tidak," katanya datar. "Aku hanya teringat saat pertama kita bertemu."

Pipi orang itu agak memerah, senyum bahagia terulas di wajah yang bak porselen. Perlahan, orang itu menyandarkan kepala di bahunya, menyatukan jalinan jemari mereka. "Kau suka? Kurasa aku sudah sering mendengarmu mengingat pertemuan pertama kita."

Ia tidak menjawab, meremas jemari yang melengkapi sela jemarinya. Dari ujung mata, dilihatnya orang itu menatap tangan mereka sebelum kembali ke mata birunya. Senyum orang itu masih bertahan. Sebelah tangan yang tidak menggenggam tangannya terangkat menyentuh wajahnya lembut.

"Decim," bisiknya pelan. "Bisa menunduk sedikit?"

Ia mengerjap dan terdiam. Lalu menggeser tubuh orang itu agar menyandar pada meja. Tangannya yang bebas menangkup dagu orang itu sebelum kemudian mengecup bibir yang agak membuka, menyukai bagaimana rasa manis menyebar ke seluruh rongga mulutnya ketika lidah mereka bersentuhan. Melepaskan jalinan jemari mereka, kedua tangan orang itu merayap ke tengkuknya perlahan, menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuhnya kemudian meremas surai putihnya dengan sayang. Ia menarik pinggang orang itu mendekat, kembali diingatkan akan betapa mungilnya tubuh orang itu.

Ia dapat merasakan kehausan orang itu dan mungkin ia sendiri juga sama hausnya. Sudah terlalu lama mereka menahan diri sejak yang terakhir, tahu bila mereka tidak berbuat demikian maka mereka akan candu. Tapi setelah menahan diri pun nampaknya mereka masih candu, seolah ingin menghisap jiwa satu sama lain melalui ciuman ini.

"Decim," tawa orang itu, membelai pipinya perlahan dan memberinya satu kecupan. "Saat aku pertama kali melihatmu, aku tidak tahu kalau kita akan menjadi seperti ini."

"Seharusnya kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa saat kau pertama kali melihatku."

Bibir orang itu mengerucut dengan pipi yang agak menggembung, menggodanya untuk menyentuh bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Dan memang itu yang ia lakukan hingga akhirnya mereka kembali bercumbu mesra.

"Tapi—" Orang itu menjauh, agak terengah. "—aku tahu aku akan jatuh cinta padamu."

Ia mengerjap, entah kenapa merasa agak panas dan aneh. Sebelah tangannya terangkat membelai surai panjang nan hitam milik orang itu, masih sama lembutnya dengan saat pertama ia menyentuhnya. Ketika orang itu menggenggam dan menyandarkan kepala di tangannya, ia tidak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang betapa sempurnanya mereka. Ketika senyum hangat orang itu merekah, ia seolah tersadar bahwa orang itu diciptakan untuknya. Ya, mereka diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Ditakdirkan untuk bertemu serta merasakan perasaan aneh yang terus berkembang pesat dan tidak bisa dibunuh layaknya sel kanker.

"_I can't give you anything_, Decim," bisik orang itu pelan, mengecup jemarinya sayang.

"_You already gave me everything_."

Senyum orang itu melebar mendengar kalimat tersebut namun orang itu menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun. Tapi percayalah aku mencintaimu."

Tidak ada yang lebih ia inginkan selain mendekap orang itu erat tanpa melepaskannya lagi. Tidak ada, ia bersumpah.

"Aku tahu."

Orang itu tertawa hingga manik merah keunguannya agak berair. Namun Decim tahu cairan yang menghiasi mata yang indah itu bukan karena tawa. "Kau tidak akan mengatakan kau juga mencintaiku?"

Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal itu bila ia tidak yakin dengan perasaannya? Ia tidak pernah merasakan segala perasaan manusia sebelumnya dan ia tidak tahu apakah sesuatu yang bercokol dalam dadanya ini cinta. Ia akan mengatakannya suatu hari nanti ketika ia sudah benar-benar yakin namun ia tahu orang di hadapannya tidak bisa menunggu selama itu.

"Kau mau menunggu?"

Menyeka air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi, orang itu mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Kalau bisa, selamanya pun aku akan menunggu. Tapi ini—" Orang itu menyentuh pergelangan tangan, tempat bekas terkelupas terlihat jelas dan setia mengingatkan bahwa tubuh orang itu hanya boneka semata. "—ini tidak mau menunggu. Sepertinya dia tidak mencintaimu sebesar aku."

Decim mendengar orang itu tertawa. Ia selalu menyukai tawa orang itu namun kini dadanya terasa sangat nyeri. Ia menunduk, ingin segala kesedihan yang terpatri di manik merah marun yang indah berpindah padanya melalui ciuman. Jarak di antara mereka tersisa sepersekian mili ketika manik birunya berputar menandakan datangnya memori.

Seketika orang itu mendorongnya menjauh. "Yah, waktunya kerja."

Ia merasa ada jarak terbentang di antara mereka dan jantungnya bagai diremas. Bukan hanya orang itu—secara literal—berjalan menjauhinya, namun secara psikis ia merasa orang yang tadi mengatakan mencintainya sudah hilang entah ke mana.

Ia mengulurkan tangan, meraih lengan orang itu dan kali ini tanpa ragu menyatukan bibir mereka.

* * *

Pernahkah kau bangun di pagi hari dan melepas pakaianmu yang terbuat dari katun dan merasakan listrik statis mengaliri tubuhmu selama beberapa detik?

Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Ketika bibir lelaki itu menempel di bibirnya, ia hanya bisa diam menahan napas dengan mata terbuka lebar sementara sekujur tubuhnya dialiri listrik statis tanpa henti. Sebelah tangan lelaki itu melingkari pinggangnya dan yang sebelah lagi menangkup wajahnya, sesekali membelai rambut hitamnya yang panjang. Matanya terpejam saat dirasanya lelaki itu menghisap bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya bergantian, memancing erangan pelan dari dirinya.

"D-Decim."

Manik biru lelaki itu tampak bersinar, menawan iris merah keunguannya hingga tak mampu berpaling ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Matanya melebar kaget dan jantungnya mulai berdentum cepat, melodi yang sama setiap kali lelaki itu ada di dekatnya.

"Tetaplah di sisiku, Chiyuki."

Bibirnya membuka ragu-ragu, ingin mengatakan sesuatu—apa saja—namun ia tahu kesempatannya telah hilang ketika lelaki itu berpaling menghadap koridor dan berkata datar, "Selamat datang di Quindecim."

Ia melirik ke samping, ke arah lelaki tanpa ekspresi yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, lalu melirik ke bawah, ke tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh lelaki itu. Meremas jemari lelaki itu perlahan, ia sadar bahwa perasaan manusia tidak selalu harus ditunjukkan melalui kata-kata.

Dan senyumnya mengembang merasakan tarikan pelan di jemarinya.

Rahasia kecil milik mereka berdua.

* * *

Ah, saya suka banget sama Decim dan Chiyuki. Nangis saya nonton anime-nya hiks. Makasih sudah membaca! ^^ *bows*


End file.
